MI VIDA EN LA TUYA
by GracyCullen996
Summary: No me quedaba mucho tiempo, mis días estaban contados, eso lo sabía, el estaba enfermo del corazón, necesitaba uno nuevo para seguir viviendo, ¿qué mejor regalo podría yo darle que la vida? SUMMARY ADENTRO.../TODOS HUMANOS...
1. PROLOGO

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE S.M. **

**AQUI LES DEJO UNA NUEVA HISTORIA, LA TRAMA CENTRAL ESTA BASADA EN LA PELICULA UN CORAZON PARA DOS...**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE...**

* * *

**SUMARY**

No me quedaba mucho tiempo, mis días estaban contados, eso lo sabía, el estaba enfermo del corazón, necesitaba uno nuevo para seguir viviendo, ¿qué mejor regalo podría yo darle que la vida? Y eso haría, le donaría mi corazón a la persona que más amo para que pueda seguir viviendo.

**PROLOGO**

Aquel infernal accidente me marcó de por vida, no solo me quito a mis padres y me dejo mucho tiempo en el hospital, sino que ahora se encargaba de arrancarme muy lentamente la vida y de la manera más dolorosa posible.

El estrago que dejo en mi me consumía lentamente día tras día, ¿y qué era lo único que yo podía hacer? Nada, absolutamente nada, solo sentarme a esperar que ese fatídico día llegara.

Lo único que me alentaba a enfrentarme dignamente a la muerte, era saber que no moriría en vano, con mi muerte salvaba la vida de la persona que más amo en esta vida, así que morir en lugar de alguien a quien amo era una buena forma de hacerlo.

Mi corazón le daría a su cuerpo la fuerza necesaria para seguir viviendo, esa fuerza que el suyo no le proporcionaba, así que de este modo yo no moriría, ahora solo sería un corazón que latería por dos, un corazón en donde quedaría mi amor por él, y donde mi esencia persistiría, quedaría "mi vida en la suya".

* * *

**BUENO AHORA CONOCEN UN POCO DE LA TRAMA DE MI NUEVA HISTORIA, ¿QUE LES PARECE, LA CONTINUO O AQUI LA DEJO? USTEDES DIGANME, SON USTEDES LOS QUE ME ANIMAN A ESCRIBIR....**

**ESPERO SUS REVIEWS, Y EN CUANTO ME ANIMEN A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO LES SUBIRE EL PRIMER CAPITULO, BESOS.**

**GracyCullen996...XD**


	2. EL DESTINO

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENCEN, SON DE S.M. LA HISTORIA SALE DE MI LOCA CABEZA AUNQUE LA TRAMA ESTA BASADA EN LA PELICULA UN CORAZON PARA DOS LO DEMAS LO INVENTO YO, NO ESTOY COPIANDO DE NINGUNA PARTE POR SI A ALGUIEN LE QUEDABA ALGUNA DUDA POR NO ENCONTRAR FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA...**

**BUENO AQUI LES DEJO EL PRIMER CAPITULO, DISFRUTENLO....**

* * *

CAPITULO 1

**EL DESTINO**

**BELLA POV **

Soy Isabella Marie Swan y tengo 23 años, hace cinco años fue ese maldito accidente que me dejo sin padres, Charlie y Renee, como los extraño, hoy es su aniversario fúnebre y me estoy alistando para visitarlos en el panteón de Forks.

Desde que ese accidente ocurrió nada en mi vida ha vuelto a ser igual, yo permanecí 2 años en el hospital debido a los fuertes golpes que me di en la cabeza, me hicieron muchos estudios y tomografías asegurándose de que estuviera completamente recuperada, me dieron de alta y desde entonces vivo con mi abuelo Charles Swan.

Nunca me falto nada durante estos tres años, mi abuelo tiene una muy buena posición económica y todo me lo ha dado, después de la perdida de mis padres soy la única familia que le queda, soy su única compañía y su único soporte, el depende de mí y yo simplemente lo adoro.

Gracias a él conocí a muchas personas que me quieren, y personas a las que yo adoro, como a nuestro vecinos los Cullen, Esme Cullen ha sido la madre que me ha faltado, es amorosa conmigo, cariñosa, me quiere mucho y yo no puedo pedir más, Carlisle Cullen es un gran medico, el mejor cardiólogo que existe en Washington, el es como mi padre, me ayuda en todo lo que puede, y me consiente junto con mi abuelo.

Pero la persona más especial en esa casa es mi adorado Edward, Edward Cullen, tiene 26 años y es el hombre del que estoy enamorada.

Es mi mejor amigo, me cuida mucho y siempre está conmigo, mi abuelo me lo presento desde que estuve en el hospital, el fue mi apoyo, mi soporte, siempre me daba ánimos para seguir adelante, nunca me abandono y estuvo conmigo hasta el día en que me dieron de alta, realmente lo amo.

– ¡Bella! ¡Edward ya llego por ti! – esa era mi nana Sue, como la quiero, siempre se encarga de mi como si fuera una niña pequeña.

– ¡Ya voy nana! ¡Dile que no tardo! –

"Bien Bella ya solo te faltan los zapatos, ¿pero en donde los dejaste?, busca, busca, vamos Bella acuérdate, te tienes que dar prisa Edward esta abajo esperándote".

Demonios porque nunca me acuerdo en donde dejo mis cosas…

–Bella si buscas tus zapatos, están debajo de la ultima repisa de tu closet– esa era mi nana que me vio dando vueltas como loca por toda la habitación.

–Gracias Sue, gracias, prometo ya no ser tan despistada– dije mientras caminaba hacia el closet, últimamente no sabía ni en donde traía mi cabeza, me olvidaba de todo.

–Si Bella, como si eso fuera posible, anda apúrate que Edward ya te está esperando abajo– terminó, se dio media vuelta y no me dejo ni hablar, hay que nana esta, siempre tan gruñona.

Bueno, ¿Dónde dijo que estaban los zapatos?, ah sí debajo de la ultima repisa de mi closet, hay mi nana, siempre los pone en los últimos lugares en donde yo los buscaría, ahora me tengo que agachar para buscarlos.

Estaba agachándome cuando sentí que el piso se me movía, hay Dios otra vez estos mareos, me levante rápidamente y sentí que un dolor agudo me atravesaba el cerebro.

Me agache de nuevo aguantándome el dolor de cabeza y rápidamente saque mis zapatos, camine hasta la cama, saque de mi mesa de noche los calmantes que el doctor que me atendió me había dado para el dolor y me senté un momento a ver si se me pasaba.

No era posible que estos malditos dolores comenzaran de nuevo, los tuve durante el tiempo que estuve en el hospital, pero hacia bastante tiempo que no los sentía, diablos, ahora qué demonios me estará pasando.

Cuando me sentí mejor me mire en el espejo, Dios que pálida y demacrada me veía con este color negro, de por si mi piel era tan blanca casi transparente y con el negro me veía aun peor, pero en fin, todo por ir a ver a mis queridos padres.

Iba terminando de bajar las escaleras cuando unos fuertes brazos me tomaron por la cintura, ese olor invadió todos mis sentidos, mi piel se erizo al contacto con la suya, y su aliento rozo mi piel cuando al oído me dijo.

– Bella, por fin bajas, pensé que tendría que subir por ti pequeña– temblé en sus brazos del estremecimiento de placer que me recorrió toda la espalda, si algún día muriera me encantaría hacerlo en sus brazos.

Aun estando en ellos me di la vuelta y lo abrace por la cintura, me encantaba estar así con él, me sentía protegida, sentía que en sus brazos nada podía hacerme daño, aquí ningún mal me alcanzaría jamás.

–Perdón por haberte hecho esperar– le dije al momento en que depositaba un tierno beso en su aterciopelada mejilla.

–Bells, estas muy pálida, ¿acaso te volvieron los dolores de cabeza?– demonios, se tenía que dar cuenta, a veces odiaba que me conociera tan bien, además de que él fue testigo de los fuertes dolores que me daban y de cómo perdía prácticamente todo mi color cuando eso sucedía, pero no le podía decir la verdad, no quería preocuparlo.

–No te preocupes, estoy bien, es solo el color negro, me veo más fea y paliducha con este color– le dije tratando de fingir una sonrisa, no era una buena mentirosa y el siempre lo descubría.

–Está bien Bells, pero tú no eres fea ¿me entendiste?, no vuelvas a decir eso, ahora vámonos si queremos llegar para la misa, tu abuelo se fue con mis papás, ya sabes que no hay quien separe a esos dos de ese viejo–

–Sí, tus padres adoran a mi abuelo, pues bueno vámonos– y tome el brazo que me extendía para salir de la casa.

Sé que dejo pasar el tema de los dolores de cabeza porque no quería hacerme enojar, pero en realidad el sospechaba algo, lo sentí porque durante todo el camino fue muy serio.

No le hice caso, ya se le pasaría el enojo, lo prefería mil veces enojado que preocupado.

Llegamos al panteón y Edward me ayudo a bajar del coche, su adorado volvo, cuantas cosas hemos compartido en este hermoso auto.

Entramos a la capilla en que se celebraría la misa, ahí ya se encontraban los señores Cullen, mi abuelo, el padre Williams, y los primos de Edward con sus novias, Emmett McCarty Cullen con Rosalie Hale y Jasper Whitlock Cullen con Alice Brandon, son unas magnificas personas, los adoro y ellos a mí, en cuanto me vieron vinieron corriendo a saludarme.

A los padres de Edward solo los pude saludar de lejos porque un gran oso me arroyo de repente.

–Belly Bellita, ¿cómo estás pequeña enana?– ese era Emmett con su singular saludo y su abrazo de oso que me asfixiaba completamente.

–Emmett… no… puedo… respirar…– le dije con dificultad, de verdad Emmett era una persona muy fuerte, siempre hacia lo mismo conmigo, y yo que siempre he sido tan debilucha se la pasaba haciéndome burla.

–Suéltala idiota, ¿no ves que la estas ahogando?– y como siempre era Edward el que me defendía, Dios como lo amaba.

–No tengo la culpa de que tu noviecita sea tan flacucha y debilucha, ve sus piececitos son como dos hilitos– dijo mientras me ponía en el suelo, pero con su comentario había logrado ponerme de un fuerte tono carmín desde el cuello hasta la raíz del cabello, y con el color negro del vestido parecía que estaba de huelga.

–No es mi novia Emmett, es mi mejor amiga, y deja de sonrojar a Bella, ve ya se puso más roja que un semáforo, hay Emmett tú y tus inoportunos comentarios, ¿que no respetas ni siquiera el lugar en el que nos encontramos?–

De cierta forma el comentario de Edward me dolió, siempre todos decían que éramos novios y él se encargaba de negarlo, el solo me consideraba su mejor amiga, aunque yo no perdía la esperanza de que algún día me propusiera ser su novia, dicen que la esperanza muere al último ¿no?

–Bueno ya… ya, no peleen, ¿Bella como has estado?, iugh!… realmente el color negro no te va bien, al menos no ese tono tan fúnebre– esa era mi querida Alice, siempre tan seguidora de la moda, aunque era un verdadero tormento cuando me utilizaba de su conejillo de indias.

–Si Alice, yo también te quiero mucho.

–Hay Bella tu siempre tan sarcástica.

–Y tu siempre tan directa, ¿pero sabes algo?, por eso te quiero Alice…

–Si Bells, yo también te quiero pero no te pongas cursi ¿quieres? –

Todos comenzaron a reírse, ¡bah! Como si ella no fuera cursi, tan solo las pláticas que a veces tiene con Jasper derrochan miel a más no poder.

–Está bien… está bien, hola Rosalie, muchas gracias por haber venido– dije dirigiéndome a mi rubia amiga ya que ella si me tomaría en serio.

–No te preocupes Bella, hoy es un día especial y muy doloroso para ti, ¿qué mejor que el apoyo de todos tus amigos para mejorarte el ánimo?

–Tienes razón Rose, aunque ya no duele tanto no hay nada mejor que tener a mis mejores amigos aquí conmigo.

Le di un fuerte abrazo a mi amiga, y después me dirigí hacia Jasper, el era el más especial de todos, los sentimientos de los demás lo afectaban, hasta parecía sentir lo mismo que los que se encontraban a su alrededor, era muy sensible a los sentimientos humanos, no por nada era psicólogo.

–Hola Jazz, muchas gracias por haber venido– dije mientras lo abrazaba suavemente por la cintura.

–No tienes nada que agradecer Bella, y ya sabes si tienes algo que sacar del fondo de tu alma cuentas conmigo para desahogarte–

–Hay Jazz tu siempre tan profesional, pero no importa aun así te quiero mucho–

En ese momento el padre Williams llamo la atención de todos para dar inicio a la misa, Edward me tomo del brazo y nos condujo hacia la banca de adelante, ahí tomamos asiento los dos tomados de las manos, siempre lo hacía, era como una forma de darme todo su apoyo, era su singular manera de decirme que todo estaría bien, y que el siempre estaría a mi lado apoyándome en todo, realmente era un verdadero amor.

Durante toda la misa Edward se encargo de relajarme haciendo pequeños círculos en el dorso de mi mano, la verdad es que cuando estas misas se celebraban los nervios se me alteraban horriblemente, me daba mucha tristeza acordarme de mis padres, cuanto los extraño todavía.

Estaba a punto de terminar la misa cuando sin querer sentí como una escurridiza lagrima escapaba involuntariamente de mis ojos, sentí unos cálidos labios recorrer desde mi mejilla hasta la comisura del ojo de donde había salido esa traviesa lagrima, eran los labios de Edward que limpiaban mi dolor.

–No te preocupes Bella, yo siempre voy a estar contigo– me dijo al oído y me abrazo fuertemente, no aguante más y me solté a llorar en sus brazos.

Cuando la misa termino yo ya estaba más tranquila, nos levantamos y fuimos a donde mi abuelo y los padres de Edward, en cuanto Esme me vio me abrazo en el refugio de sus cálidos brazos maternales.

–No te preocupes Esme, ya estoy bien.

–Yo lo sé Bella, tú eres una mujer muy fuerte, te quiero mucho hija.

–Y yo a ti Esme.

Los siguientes brazos en refugiarme fueron los de Carlisle.

–Bella quiero que sepas que siempre contaras con nosotros hija, sabes que te queremos mucho.

–Si Carlisle, yo lo sé, muchas gracias.

–Bueno hija, es hora de irnos a la casa, tienes que ayudarle a Sue con la cena.

–Si abuelo, solo voy a la tumba de mis papás a ponerles flores, enseguida vuelvo.

–Don Charles váyase con mis padres, yo llevare a Bella hasta su casa.

–Está bien hijo, los espero en la casa.

Y de la mano de Edward fui a saludar a mis papás.

–Papá, mamá, quiero que sepan que yo me encuentro muy bien, hoy hace cinco años que murieron, no saben toda la falta que me han hecho–

Me agache a dejarles las flores, para este momento yo ya era un mar de lagrimas, este dolor que sentía en el pecho era indescriptible, de verdad me hacían mucha falta, la cariñosa, tierna y atolondrada de mi madre, Charlie, enseñándome a seguir las leyes al pie de la letra, todo por ese maldito accidente automovilístico.

Sabía que Edward estaba detrás mío, pero este dolor era más grande y no podía ocultarlo, en cuanto me levante sentí que el suelo se movía brutalmente, y ese maldito dolor de cabeza me ataco violentamente, busque algo de que apoyarme, pero no fue necesario porque unos fuertes brazos me sostuvieron por la cintura.

– ¿Bella te encuentras bien?, ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

–Nada Edward, de verdad, solo fue un mareo, debe ser por la impresión del momento, eso es todo.

–Bella, si algo te sucede dímelo, ya tenemos suficiente con mi enfermedad, no quiero que tú también te vayas a enfermar, por favor si te sucede algo júrame que me lo dirás.

Es verdad, Edward estaba enfermo del corazón, hace unos meses Carlisle había detectado su corazón débil, últimamente se cansaba mucho, tenia estrictamente prohibido realizar cualquier tipo de actividad física que pusiera en riesgo su salud, vaya me lo tenía que recordar, seguramente eso me haría sentir mejor.

–Si Edward, no te preocupes por nada, pero ya verás que tú vas a estar muy bien, y volverás a ser el mismo de antes.

–Si Bella, esperemos que esto no sea nada grave, ahora será mejor que nos vayamos, ¿ya te sientes mejor?

–Si vámonos Edward.

Le mentí, le tenía que mentir, aunque se lo acababa de jurar no podía decirle que el dolor de cabeza me estaba matando, no podía darle más preocupaciones de las que ya tenía, ya era suficiente con saber lo de su enfermedad como para molestarlo con mis problemas, después me encargaría yo de averiguar qué era lo que me pasaba.

* * *

**SI EL CAPI ES ALGO CORTO, PERO ACABA DE COMENZAR, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO HAGANME SABER QUE LES PARECIO Y SI LESGUSTARIA QUE LO SIGA ESCRIBIENDO....**

**USTEDES DECIDEN SI CONTINUO O NO CON ESTA HISTORIA....**

**GracyCullen...**


End file.
